<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Booty Call by jestergutz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305194">Booty Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz'>jestergutz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Booty Call, Butt Plugs, Fuse is hot, M/M, Mirage embarrassing himself once again, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, accidental daddy kink, no beta we die like men, poor guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“11:23: U up?”</p>
<p>Mirage stares at the text. This <i>had<i> to be for someone else. There is no way in hell that Walter Fitzroy is asking for a booty call.</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Booty Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m amazed at how fast I cranked this fic out. I sincerely just needed more fusage content. So I? Created it :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“11:23: <br/>         U up?”</p>
<p>Mirage stares at the text. This <i>had<i> to be for someone else. There is no way in hell that Walter Fitzroy is asking for a booty call. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“11:23:<br/>           u sure u have the right number?” <br/>“11:24: <br/>            This is Witt, right?”<br/>“11:24: <br/>           yes? this is fuse, right?” <br/>“11:24:<br/>           The one and only.”<br/>“11:25:<br/>           then i am up, whats up?”<br/>“11:25: <br/>           U busy rn?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>What?<i> Mirage blinks at his screen, rereading the message over and over again. No, he definitely said that. This was definitely what he thinks it is. Or maybe it’s not and he’s reading too much into this. He guesses he’s about to find out. </i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“11:27:<br/>           no, what were you thinking?”<br/>“11:27: <br/>           U up for a little fun, mate?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>oh.<i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Mirages heart is off to the races, he didn’t think he’d even come close to making strides like this with Fuse so soon. Does this mean Fuse was already thinking of him? It’s only been a week since he unpacked his stuff on the drop ship. Something stirs deep in his gut. <br/>Mirages fingers are already typing a response. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“11:28:<br/>            when am I not? ;)” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Mirage wants to throw his phone rather than see what Fuse has to say next. He quickly receives an answer, making him only sweat more. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“11:28:<br/>            Be there in 20.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Now he’s really gotten himself into it. When he double, triple, quadruple checks that that was definitely Fuse and he was definitely going to be at his apartment in twenty minutes, Mirage was quick to not only tidy his apartment but tidy himself before whatever was about to happen, happened. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He races to clean his bedroom and get the fast things out of the way before he could actually spend some time preparing himself for the night ahead. It’s been a while since Mirage had awkwardly fingered himself in a bathroom but here he was once again. He’s clean and loosened up so he decides his fingers have done enough work; Mirage slides one of his heart shaped plugs in his hole. And before he knows it there’s a loud knock on his door. His heart jumps, clamoring for the door just to make sure he doesn’t keep Fuse waiting. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Fuse is leaning on the doorframe, his hands are in his pockets and he’s giving a toothy smile when Mirage greets him. “Hey, mate.” <br/>Mirage can’t say he’s surprised by Fuses casual wear, he has a roughed up leather jacket on with his name embroidered on the back in big red letters. He’s wearing a t-shirt with an old band logo that Mirage doesn’t recognize. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Mirage lets Fuse slip inside, giving a quick glance around his apartment door before closing (and locking) it. He turns on his heel, meeting Fuse’s eyes directly almost bumping into him as he moved. As quickly as the door was closed, Fuse’s hands were all over the expanse of Mirages chest. <br/>He meets their lips together, biting Mirages lower lip playfully. It’s so very Fuse. The hand on his waist pulls him closer to him, deepening their kiss. Fuses mustache is scratchy against Mirages lips but he can’t complain— as much as he’d deny it, he’d been dreaming to know what it felt like. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He reaches for Fuses jacket, helping to slide it off before it’s discarded and forgotten in the moment. His band t-shirt has its sleeves cut off. <i>Of course.<i> Mirage almost rolls his eyes. He can see the slightly greying chest hairs peeking from under his shirt, wanting to see every inch of Fuses body. Scars pepper every inch of flesh Mirage can see; Memories from the many rounds he spent earning the Bonecage’s champion title.  </i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He’s already hard. Hell, he’s been hard since he knew he was about to get laid. Fuses obvious experience with kissing only made Mirage want him more; something about the fact that Fuse knew what he was doing had Mirage letting him take the lead. He was usually the better kisser, but it was nice to be bested in his talent for once. After what seems like ten minutes of getting aquatinted with Fuses tongue, he pulls away. <br/>“Bed?” He asks, panting. <br/>“Back room.” Mirage is also catching his breath, stunned at how erotic Fuse looks with his cheeks a dusty red. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Fuse sweeps Mirage off his feet like it’s nothing, carrying him bridal-style down the hall; Somehow maintaining the steady make-out pace he had kept without carrying the added weight of a grown man. Mirage is impressed to say the least. Once in Mirages room, Fuse closes the door with a boot. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Fuse guides him down on the bed through his kiss. Mirage is panting as Fuses mouth moves from his mouth to his neck, leaving light bruises as he trails down Mirages throat. He’s already palming Mirages crotch just enough to earn small gasps from him; The mechanical wrist kneading calculated circles into the thinly clothed spot. Mirage is making quiet noises from his throat that aren’t quite moans but edging into just that. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Getting a little too close to orgasm for comfort, Mirage places a hand on Fuses bulge, a little taken aback by its size. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Mirage already assumed this would be quick, yet the lack of foreplay didn’t stop the momentum at all. He was already dangerously close to climax just from being fondled a little; it was almost embarrassing. Once Fuse pulled away, he helped Mirage out of a few more articles of clothes, keeping his sweatshirt and socks on. Fuse didn’t take anything off after his jacket, but Mirage made sure to pay close attention when Fuse opened the front of his jeans.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>It’s dark but he sees enough to know he’s going to be sore in the morning. Fuse really does have the dick to back up his attitude; it’s thick and long enough for Mirage to prepare for the ache once it’s all in. Fuse flips Mirage over so his ass is shamelessly on display; he spreads Mirages cheeks, realizing that his partner was already prepped and everything; the grin on his face is wild. “Well, looky here...” He toys with the heart shaped plug, pushing it slightly deeper, “someone was excited, ay?” <br/>“Couldn’t help it.” Mirage sighs, brows knit tightly “had to pull out the fine China for you, I guess” Mirage laughs. Fuse slowly drags the toy out, teasing before sliding it completely out. Mirage whimpers quietly once its out, flexing the now empty muscles. Fuse makes sure he’s lubed and rubbered up before sinking into Mirages wet heat. Each inch of Fuses cock making Mirages jaw drop lower and lower. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He starts out slow, dragging the full length of his cock in gentle thrusts at first. Mainly to let Mirage get used to the size. Once he decides Mirage can take it, he’s giving a little more power in his hips. Mirages gives a little yelp when Fuse gives his first hard thrust. Experimenting, not quite a rhythmic pace just yet but he’s watching every little reaction Mirage has to give. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He slides a hand under Mirages sweatshirt, teasing at his nipples, cold metal of Fuses prosthetic against his hot skin sent shivers through his body through the sensitive bud. He’s still going relatively slow, even still Mirage couldn’t help the short “ah, ah, ah”‘s he was huffing into the pillows.  </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Knees shaking under Fuses weight made only weaker by words of sweet praise from the man himself: “Doin’ so good, pup.” Mirage whines in response. He bends down to kiss Mirages shoulder blades and trails his lips to the nape of his neck. Steadying a harder pace, listening to the sweet, heavy pants that Mirages heaving chest released. Fuse was enamored with everything Mirage gave, his experimental leaning back on Fuses cock trying to feel it deeper really got him going, knowing how much Mirage was enjoying it and how much more he could (and would) give to him. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Comfortable?” Fuse asks, snapping Mirage out of his horny fog-brain for a moment. <br/>“Absolutely.” He can’t help but sound breathless. <br/>“Then hold on, mate.” Fuse says, ramping up the pace of his thrusts, perfectly hitting Mirages prostate in ways he’s never felt before. Mirage is already drooling, biting at his own forearms to stifle the wails that threaten to rip from his throat. <br/>Fuse gives Mirages ass a loud smack sporadically, he mewls in response. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He knows exactly where to touch, where to ram, where to kiss. It’s too much but so good at all once, “oh fuck- oh my god, <i>daddy-<i>“ Mirage stops, realizing what he just said, Fuse’s hips also still for a moment. “Oh my god, wait-“ He puts his hands over his face, “ohhhh my god- Fuse I’m so sorry I didn’t-“ but Fuse isn’t angry or weirded out. His eyes are wide, he looks stunned, flushed, but not angry. Once he closes his slightly slack jaw, he clears his throat, recalculating. <br/>“Had a few chicks call me that back in the day...but <i>you<i>...now that’s something...” The gears in his head are still turning; he grins. “I think I like it.” <br/>“You do?” Mirage peeks at Fuse from behind his hands. <br/>“I do.” Fuse slides his hand up against Mirage’s, lacing their fingers together before slowly rolling his hips again, letting them ease back into the pace they had set prior to Mirages outburst. </i></i></i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>They made their way back to their relentless speed quickly. With every snap of his hips Mirage couldnt stop himself from quietly moaning “oh fuck, daddy...daddy!” Which only made Fuse want to ram into him harder, craving the most raw reactions from his partner. Mirage was quiet now only because of how embarrassed he was about being so into calling Fuse such a name— But it was too good for him to stop. He let Fuse use him as he liked, swatting at his ass a few more times which always earned that sort of wail from Mirage, muffled by the arms he buried his face into. </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>Already so close to the edge, it didn’t take long before Mirage was sobbing out a loud moan, grasping at the sheets, legs squirming as he rode out his orgasm. Fuse, being the experienced man he is, continues to ram into Mirages sweet spot just enough for him to let out a few more loud sobs, mouth open wide, shoving his face into the pillows before he himself feels the sweet release he’d been craving all night. <br/>___</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“I wanna know what’s goin’ on in that pretty head of yours.” After helping to clean Mirage up, Fuse finds his spot next to him on the bed, “drives me wild, love.” He wraps an arm around Mirages waist, cozying up next to him and kissing the nape of his neck. <br/>“I really, honestly don’t know where that came from.” Mirage was still beet red, processing what just happened but presses back into Fuse’s bulk. </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Don’t be silly, it really got me goin’” <br/>“You’re not embarrassed? Even being with me?”<br/>“‘Course I’m not! Had my eye on you since I signed my name away to the Syndicate, pup.” He smiles, “It’s worth it, though. Getting to see you like this.” He pulls Mirage tighter, his heart flips in his chest. </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>Maybe Caustic’s incessant “respect your elders” spiel actually had some weight to it. Well, you live, you learn, right?</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter @jestergutz for more!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>